A main principle of the 3D display technology lies that different images are received by a left eye and a right eye of a viewer respectively and then analyzed and combined by the viewer's brain, so as to enable the viewer to sense a depth of the image, thereby to provide a 3D effect.
Currently, naked-eye 3D technologies have been developed and studied. Among them, as a common one, a parallax barrier 3D display technology includes a barrier 3D display technology and a liquid crystal lens 3D display technology. For the barrier 3D display technology, light beams are blocked by a black matrix (BM) or any other electrochromic material as a grating, so as to enable the corresponding light beams to be received appropriately by viewer's eyes. For the liquid crystal lens 3D display technology, a liquid crystal panel, a polarizer and a polymer liquid crystal layer are switched on or off, and a difference in potentials at electrodes on an upper substrate and a lower substrate is controlled so as to form a series of vertical stripes, which are called as “parallax barrier”. Due to inherent defects of a splitter, a current device using the naked-eye 3D technology is of a complicated structure and a large thickness. More seriously, crosstalk and viewing dead zone may occur for the device. Due to these defects, the 3D effect and a comfort degree may be adversely affected.
As shown in FIG. 1, which is a schematic view showing a structure and a light path for a 3D display device in the related art, the 3D display device includes a backlight, a grating and a display panel. The backlight is used to light up the 3D display device, the grating is used to split the light beams from the backlight to ensure that different light beams are received by the left and right eyes of the viewer, and the display panel is used to display an image. In FIG. 1, H represents a height of the display panel during the 3D display, S represents a distance between the viewer's eye and the display panel, i.e., a viewing distance, and L represents a distance between the left and right eyes of the viewer, i.e., an interpupillary distance. Commonly, view 1 is viewed by the left eye of the viewer, image 2 is received by the right eye of the view, the brain of the viewer combine the two images to generate a 3D image.
As shown in FIG. 2, which is a schematic view showing a principle of the generation of a 3D dead zone in the related art, in the case that the viewer moves from a left position to a right position shown in FIG. 2 and each of the viewer's eyes is moved by a distance equal to the interpupillary distance, the viewer's left eye may be moved to a position where the right eye was located, and the viewer's right eye may be moved to a position where the left eye was located. A view 2 displayed on the display panel may be viewed by the viewer's left eye, and a view 1 displayed on the display panel may be viewed by the viewer's right eye. At this time, the viewer's eyes are located at the dead zone, i.e., the image that should have been viewed by the right eye may be viewed by the left eye, and the image that should have been viewed by the left eye may be viewed by the right eye. As a result, dizziness and emesis may occur for the viewer, and thereby the 3D effect may be adversely affected.